


Desire

by lacewilde



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewilde/pseuds/lacewilde
Summary: A flash of green light. An elf is standing on a pier reflecting on his desire for a certain d'hoine.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Here you go! 🗑 
> 
> Enjoy!

She's gone. Her warmth disappearing along with her as he continues to stand on the dock. A sudden chill overtakes him. Whether it be the breeze, or his own body he's unsure. He grasps his staff tighter as his mind wanders. He was so close to grabbing her to stop her. It's mortifying to know he also called her Ciri to get her attention. Using her preferred name is too personal. Too intimate.

If Ciri had stayed any longer, he would've without a doubt shared his desire for her. He's glad to have avoided that catastrophe. This is for the well-being of everyone involved. 

Zireael is fulfilling her destiny, but the selfish part of him wants to hold on to her. To keep her warmth within his grasp. He doesn't want to live in a world without his Ciri, but he knows she must make an attempt to defeat the Wild Hunt and the White Frost. 

He may lose everything today, but it must be done. Otherwise, they will all suffer from the inevitable destruction of their worlds and his Zireael will never know peace otherwise.

"Perhaps you're obsessed with her!"

He loathes to admit it, but the sorceress was correct in her assumption. He truly has become obsessed with her. After visiting his lab, he's sure Geralt and Yennefer have learned to what extent. He's tried several times to draw Lara, but all he's ever been able to muster is Ciri's features. Perhaps Ciri has begun to take his memories of Lara away.

He feared this would happen from the day he met Zireael. Keeping a certain distance from her has proved fruitless. She torments him with her beauty, her power, and her smile. He can't help but want more. He wants to take it all in and never let go. To tie her up and run away to unknown worlds. 

Thankfully, Ciri seems none the wiser. Shortly after her arrival, she continued to argue with his plan. How he adores that fire within her. Surely a product of the Elder Blood that flows through her veins. 

Perhaps his lover may have echoed some of his former feelings. Those are surely enough to enrage his Zireael. It's probably why Ciri almost brought the tent down with both of them in it while discussing battle plans. 

How he wishes he felt as he did in the past. It would make him feel less guilt about upsetting her. Couldn't she see he was trying to protect her?

His lover has always envied how he put his research and Ciri as priorities. He wishes he could give her as much as she has given him. She doesn't deserve to grow into a bitter and lonely woman. She's saved him from himself many times, but this is something completely out of her hands now. 

His desire for Ciri has only grown. He tried to drown his desire for Cirilla through her, but he never succeeded. All he's been able to see as of late is his Zireael whilst in the throes of passion with her. 

If only he could find it in himself to give her his heart as he gave his heart to Lara. Then these foolish desires wouldn't haunt him. He wouldn't find himself starting to desire being in the arms of a human woman; instead of a purebred elf as himself. 

Developing an attachment to the d'hoine has rendered him a fool. It was never intended to be this way. Ciri was nothing more than a pawn to further the success of his own kind, but she has become so much more to him.

She has made him feel emotions he long thought dead within himself. Lara is the first and only to have earned his love, but Cirilla is slowly working her way through his heart. It absolutely terrifies him.

A human woman. Who would've thought that a notorious human slayer would find himself falling for a human woman? The humiliation of it all is too much to bear. He knows it's highly unlikely that he'll ever let his feelings known. It's even more likely if Ciri doesn't survive this battle.

He hasn't entertained the rare chance that she does survive, but the thoughts eat away at him. What would happen if Ciri survives? Can he truly let her go? He no longer sees letting her go as an option. He can't bring himself to do it, and an even deeper part of him knows her resilience will prove fruitful. She will survive. In his heart, he knows this to be true.

Ciri still has many uses outside of defeating the White Frost. However, he's aware that she'll never assist in the conquering of other worlds. Especially not human worlds. Regardless, after his travels with Ciri he can no longer find pleasure in the demise of humans. Not fully. 

He still deeply despises them, but Ciri wouldn't approve of destruction. She would never consider him trustworthy, nor speak to him again. That is not something he's ever willing to risk. He would sooner be dead. 

Perhaps he can watch and monitor her progress from afar. Of course, he'll need to keep his distance. He must never risk getting too close to Cirilla. 

He knows how easy it would be to get her to spread her legs for him. She's offered once in a state of anger, but he knows she'd offer willingly. He's seen the way she looks at him. The very idea of sex bores him, but the thought of one night with Ciri is enough to wake the beast within.

How she stokes the fire running rampant in his soul. If he were to get just one taste of her skin, he knows he'd never let go. The unintended consequences would be dire for both of them. 

Above all else, he doesn't want to ruin their current relationship. He's her teacher. A mentor. Nothing more and nothing less. It's safe for both of them without any of the consequences.

He sighs. All he can do is watch her and protect her from those that would cause harm. Once they defeat their current enemies, new ones are sure to rise. The ever spinning wheel of fate will continue. There must always be a balance in life and death. Regardless of what may come, he wants to be there to guide her through it all. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ship is absolute trash. Avallac'h is an idiot that belongs in a trashcan along with the other Aen Elle. No-one is going to get me off this ship, sorry!


End file.
